HELLO
by Momo Kim
Summary: Sebuah Fict Birthday untuk Kak Aicchan . My First GaaNaru.. Please enjoy, minna


**HELLO**

Umm**_.. This Fict Spesial nggak pake telor buat Kak Aicchan ^^.. Happy Born Day, Nee – chan…kkkkk._**

Berhubung saya terbiasa nulis pake pairing SasuNaru, dan ini pertama kalinya bikin pake pair GaaNaru, mohon dimaklumi *ngeles

**Happy reading, minna – san ~~~~~~~ ^^**

* * *

**Title : HELLO**

**Pairing : Sabaku No Gaara – Uzumaki Naruto / GaaNaru**

**Length : Oneshoot, drabble (maybe)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (gagal)**

**Warning : Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata, mual – mual berkepanjangan, *kabuurr**

Sabaku No Gaara, pemilik Sabaku corp. Ganteng kelewatan, unyu kebanget – err, ralat.. Si empunya nama protes…

Oke.. Sabaku No Gaara, pemuda tampan nan rupawan dan doyan bakwan *digampar massal…..

**_Oke, oke.. Kali ini saya serius… _**

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala, dengan tato kanji "Ai" di dahi putihnya - jangan lupakan eyeliner tebal yang menghiasi sekeliling iris **_jade_**nya, mengerutkan kening. Sejenak dilupakannya tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk – ngetuk pelan sisi samping layar ponsel sentuh miliknya, seakan menimbang sesuatu.

Diletakkannya ponsel tersebut. Diambil lagi. Lalu diletakkan lagi, kini di samping laptopnya. Sedetik kemudian ponsel malang itu kembali diraih olehnya.

"Telepon saja…." Sebuah suara bernada menggoda menyela kegiatan **_angkat ponsel – taruh ponsel_** tersebut.

Gaara mengacak surai merahnya frustasi. Kenapa orang itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih? Dan siapa yang berani meloloskan makhluk yang kini - seenak keripik kentang milik Chouji Akemichi itu mendudukkan diri di sofa merah, masuk ke dalam ruangannya? Benar – benar bosan bekerja, rupanya…

"Hei.. Mana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang tuan rumah? Sabaku No Gaara?"

Gaara berdecak pelan. Dilonggarkannya kaitan dasi berwarna merah marun yang menghiasi kemeja panjang bergradasi hitam metalik, setelah sebelumnya menggulung lengan kemeja itu seujung siku. Kepalanya yang sudah pening semakin berdenyut – denyut karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Temari **nee – chan**, apa yang kau lakukan di Sunagakure? Bukankah kau bilang kau ada pertemuan di Konohagakure?"

Wanita muda itu tertawa kecil atas sambutan tidak ramah sang adik. Ia sudah paham betul dengan sifat si bungsu. Sekadar informasi, wanita itu adalah kakak kandung Gaara. Sabaku No Temari.

Sabaku No Temari, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Aktris yang naik daun berkat perannya sebagai salah satu ninja perempuan dengan kekuatan kipas besarnya di sebuah film yang laku berat di dunia perfilm-an. Berbagai penghargaan juga berhasil diraihnya. Tapi bukan itu inti dari cerita ini.

"Gaara **– chan**, itu namanya bukan pertemuan. Tapi **_fansmeeting_**.." ralat Temari sembari tersenyum geli.

"Yah.. apapun katamu, **nee – chan**.. Softdrink?"

Gaara mengabaikan panggilan **– chan** di akhir namanya, lantas berjalan menuju kulkas mini yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Meneliti deretan minuman dingin yang berjejer rapi, diambilnya dua kaleng sofdrink, lantas mengulurkan salah satu minuman itu pada Temari, yang dibalas dengan tatapan maut dari sang kakak.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku alergi pada minuman seperti itu? Tolong teh saja kalau ada…"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, setengah mendengus. Kakak perempuannya itu memang maniak teh. Meski demikian ia tetap berjalan menuju pantry mungil di samping kulkas, membuka lemari dan menemukan fakta bahwa tak ada satu pun gelas ataupun cangkir berada di sana. Ia menggeram pelan.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengganti sekretarismu.. Ia tak becus bahkan hanya untuk mengurus ruangan kerjamu…"Temari kembali bersuara.

"Akan kupertimbangkan usulanmu, **nee – chan**.. Tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar? Aku akan menyuruh **_office boy_** membuatkan minuman untukmu…"

Temari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, tanda menolak.

"Tidak usah.. Aku hanya bercanda masalah teh tadi.. Kemarilah…"

Gaara menurut. Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju sofa tunggal di samping Temari, lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Jadi… Apa alasanmu memandangi ponselmu sedemikian rupa, seakan – akan ia benda berharga sekian juta dollar, yang kau khawatirkan akan hilang dicuri orang, hingga membuatmu melakukan kegiatan **absurd **tadi? Hmm?"

Mendadak wajah Gaara memerah. Melihat kejadian langka tersebut, Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi – tinggi.

**_Masalah cinta, rupanya…_** batinnya geli. Ia memang sudah lama mengendus bahwa adiknya tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan bermata seterang langit biru bernama Uzumaki Naruto, lawan mainnya dalam film ninja itu. Ia ingat benar, bahwa ia pernah mengenalkan adiknya pada Naruto saat**_ premiere_** film mereka. Sebulan lalu.

Ia juga ingat, baik Gaara maupun bocah Uzumaki itu saling mencuri pandang, lalu sama – sama tersipu saat mata mereka bertemu. Benar – benar menggelikan tingkah kedua pemuda itu. Di usia mereka yang sama – sama menginjak dua puluh lima-an, masih saja bersikap seperti anak gadis yang baru mengalami pubertas. Temari geleng – geleng kepala demi mengingat peristiwa tersebut.

Tak disangka olehnya, bocah Uzumaki itu bisa menaklukkan dinginnya sikap Gaara…

"Telepon saja.. Dia pasti menunggu telepon darimu.." kata Temari akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

Melihat Gaara yang nampak ragu – ragu, Temari gemas juga.

"Apa perlu **nee – chan** yang menelepon dengan mengatasnamakan dirimu?"

"Jangan!" seru Gaara secepat kilat. Lalu merutuki betapa mudahnya ia terpancing oleh sang kakak yang terkekeh tidak jelas di sebelahnya sambil menepuk – nepuk pundaknya. Dan kenapa juga wajahnya mesti serasa terbakar saking panasnya?

"Kau tahu, **nee – chan** senang karena akhirnya kalian bisa dekat.. Dan tentu saja **nee – chan** menunggu kabar baik dari kalian…"

Gaara masih terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ponselnya yang kini sudah berada di tangannya – ia tak tahu harus berterimakasih atau mengumpat sang kakak – dipandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sukar untuk dijelaskan.

"Ayolah… Hari ini ulang tahunnya.. Tidak – kah kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya?" Temari kembali mendesak Gaara untuk menelepon Naruto.

* * *

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan mata sebentar, ditatapnya sekali lagi layer ponselnya, lalu dengan pasti ditekannya angka 1 di **speed dial** – nya.

Sebuah jeda tercipta, dan ketika akhirnya nada sambung itu terganti dengan sapaan riang pemilik nomor yang ia hubungi, entah mengapa seluruh beban yang menggelayutinya seakan sirna…

"Halo? Gaara?"

******************FIN****************

* * *

**Author's Word Area :**

Err, saya tahu ini gaje.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk ke depannya, senpai~~

**Kak Aicchan**, gomen - ne...*bow


End file.
